


The Descendants Fate

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars - Sequal Trilogy
Genre: Baby, Beating, Character Death, Children, Crying, Death, F/M, Fights, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn, Friendship, Growing Up, Jedi, Jedi Training, Kidnapping, Kids, Light Saber, Loss, Mistakes, Next Generation, Powerful, Pregnancy, Responsibility, The Force, War, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: The war was over, or so they thought. Finn and Rey have settled and eventually have a child of their own, a special one. The two have been raising their youngling to be strong and protect the ones they love most. But soon their perfect life is ruined when an old enemy comes back to take what's important to them. Their only hope lies in the hands of the next generation.





	1. Nativity

**Author's Note:**

> I know the spelling of her name is odd, it's pronounced Uh-nora, I wanted it to be unique.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the next generation begins, as two children are born.

You can say that Rey's pregnancy wasn't planned, it was surprise to everyone when it was revealed. But there was a lot of free time on her and Finn's hands, so they took the time to figure things out between them. That's when they grew more intimate, and stuff happened and now she's pregnant. It was however funny, they weren't expecting to do it right let alone have one of them end up pregnant. But, everyone was extremely excited and supportive about it.

Of course, all of this happened after the matrimony. It was a day of surprises for everyone, a day they definitely wouldn't forget. Finn was excited and nervous and therefore spent most of his time vomiting in the washroom. Rey felt just about the same, only she had cold feet. She kept second guessing everything and stress ate while doing it, she ate a lot of strawberries that day. But, lucky for them, they had amazing friends to help them cope the whole way. 

Jessika, who was pregnant at the time, took the chocolate covered strawberry out of Rey’s hands as Rose, Leia and Kaydel helped her sit down. They crowded around her rubbing her back and arms.

”What if he doesn’t love me?” Rey asked with her head down, her voice barely able to get it out. They all exchanged looks, not knowing what to say to that.

”He does.” Leia answered.

”And if he doesn’t we’ll beat him up.” Rose assured before tossing a strawberry in her mouth, the girls nodded in agreement. Rey chuckled wiping the tears off her face.

”No we’re not doing that.” Jessika informed stuffing her face with fruits. She turned around to face them while licking her fingers. Her belly was much bigger than the last time Rey’s seen it, she‘s never seen a pregnant woman before so Jessika's transition amazed her. Rey had no idea the body worked that way. “We won’t be beating Finn up because we won’t have to. He loves you Rey, more than he thinks he does and that’s a lot coming from a guy like him.”

”Exactly.” Kaydel comments. “Now come on let’s get you dressed. They walked out into the hallway passing Poe who was carrying rags, they ignored him and continued their way with Rey in between them. He walked into the bathroom to a discombobulated Finn over the toilet, Chewie roared softly while rubbing his back. BB-8 spun away from Finn vomiting nuts and bolts itself. Poe handed him the rag.

"Thanks." Finn sniffled taking it. He wiped his mouth and exhaled slowly before dropping his head into the palm of his hand. Poe sat on the floor next to him resting his elbows at his knees. They sat there in silence, not knowing what to say or do in the situation. Suddenly the door busted open and the small old women known as Maz walked in with a cup in her hand. 

"Maz, this is the men's room!" Poe hollered. 

"Oh please, is that what you're worried about? You're friend is having a crisis on his wedding day! Here take this." She handed Finn the cup of hot liquid. "It'll help, with the - vomiting and stuff." she stared at him, waiting for him to drink it. He slowly took a sip feeling uncomfortable by her glare. "Good." she then exited the bathroom closing the door behind her. It was silent once more.

"Should I do this?" Finn asked, they looked at him. "What if - she says no? Or what if - say no on accident or I though up again?"

"Do you love her?" Poe asked. He nodded, then Chewie roared and BB beeped. Finn looked at them, not understanding what they said but having a pretty good idea. "They said: 'that's all that matters.'"

The ceremony had just begun, Finn was standing in the front his stomach twisting and turning every second. He sniffed his blazer making sure that he didn't smell like the food he had projected out earlier. Everyone looked so happy and relaxed, it was a moment of appreciation as he looked around at everyone. This wasn't just a day for him and Rey, but it was a day for everyone. A hand patted his shoulder as the doors opened and Rey walked out. She looked absolutely beautiful, her hair in the original three buns from the day they had first met, wearing a simple beige laced dress. Everyone gasped at her beauty. She never took her eyes off him as she stood in front of him. The ceremony was conducted by Leia who put her heart and soul into every word she said and meant it all. There wasn't one person who didn't shed a tear. Then they kissed and everyone applauded celebrating their love as they dismissed themselves.

But that wasn't the only great thing that happened that day. Later that night, after Finn and Rey arrived back to see everyone, Jessika's water broke and they watched the entire birth traumatized. The delivery was apparently smooth, though it didn't look like it, and the baby was born healthy. His name, Miko. The next generation was just beginning, now with Poe's son and Finn and Rey's little one on the way. Little Miko was a perfect example on how baby's acted in situations. So, Finn and Rey knew what to expect.

It was Leia who told them Rey was pregnant, she said she felt it's presence and that it was strong. Everyone seemed to know that the child was going to be something, it was just something that everyone felt, especially Rey. She felt in her core the power the child was holding, it was a warm funny feeling almost like a sweet lullaby, that reminds you of a when nothing mattered, that she was carrying. But as the months past and Rey grew closer to her due date, she became more afraid that the baby would get taken away from her, like she was her parents. She was afraid the baby would have to raise them-self and become what she used to be. It seemed better for the child to just stay inside where it was safe. But she knew it couldn't work like that. 

Jessika hugged Rey snapping her out of her train of thought. She handed her some folded baby clothes. "For the baby. Miko isn't as little as he used to be." she chuckled.

"Thank you. I'm sure she'll fit in it just fine."

"She? How do you know it's a girl?" Jessika asked.

"I can feel it." Rey smiled gazing at her stomach, as if she could see her little angel through it. Poe walked in carrying Miko in his arm as he pulled at his fathers hair.

"Jess, he won't sleep." He complained. Jessika looked at Rey and sighed shaking her head before taking the child from his father. 

"I told you, you have to rock him a certain way." she explained to him as they exited the room. Just as they left Finn walked, smiling at her. A smile that always warmed her up. He walked over and placed his hand on hers moving it to her belly connecting with the both of them. The force was unbelievably strong between the three. But something was up, the aura seemed wrong.

Finally, Finn sighed. “What if I’m not good enough?”

Rey frowned at him. “Why would you think that?” 

“I’ve never had a family, let alone been raised by one, how would I know what to do?”

Her eyebrows raised in sympathy and she placed her warm hand against his cheek. He placed his hand on top of hers rubbing his thumb back and forth against her knuckle. “We’ll figure it out. Together.” She promised. “Either way we still have a little one on the way who is going to love us unconditionally.”

He smiled at her feeling better, she always seemed to know the right thing to say. He knelt down placing his ear against her stomach, hearing the beat of her heart along with the movement of the little alien inside. Rey caressed his head holding him as he stayed there. She knew he was going to be a good father, although she didn't know what a good father might be. The idea of one matched Finn's description in her book, he was loving and nurturing and always put people first. She trusted that their little girl would be safe in his arms no matter the circumstance. She bent down and kissed his head as he looked up at her.

That night, Rey rolled in her sleep feeling her stomach move around in an uncomfortable way. The baby was kicking, _hard_. She jolted up in a cold sweat and shook Finn awake, he immediately woke up and looked at her, his eyes wide. Suddenly the bed grew wet as water spilled out from her. She opened her mouth to say something but screamed instead grabbing his shoulder in agony. 

"Okay, the baby's coming!" he blurted and before they knew it, a medic arrived taking Rey to a more appropriate environment. The medic placed the pillows up for Rey to sit back on it, her legs spread. She inhaled and exhaled loudly as Finn grabbed her hand, she held it tight squeezing it with every contraction she felt. He dabbed her head with a wet rag. She grunted arching her back backward just as their friends rushed in.

"Right on time." Leia conversed putting on a mask. Jessika walked over and held Rey's other hand while Poe dabbed Finn's sweat with a rag. 

"Push!" the medic instructed. Rey inhaled and scrunched up her face pushing as hard as she could, her face growing red. "Okay, almost there, the baby is crowning. I need you to push one more time."

"Make it big!" Leia demanded. Rey took another deep breath preparing to push again. This time however, it was a more immense pain shooting from her lower back. She tightened her grip with Finn and Leia, the lights flickered and the room began to shake, her body tense and heated. It felt as if all the planets were spinning at fast and her world was splitting a part. Rey threw her head back, sweat pouring down her neck, and screamed so loud you could hear her echo from a million galaxies away. It was this moment, she thought that she wouldn't make it. Her blood was boiling, like all her insides were on fire. Then everything went black, Rey was no longer in the clinical room. There was no one there with her, no Finn no Leia. It was just her. She felt this cold feeling growing on her, a feeling she's only felt when one person was near. She turned around to see the familiar scarred face of the man she defeated. Kylo Ren, stood before her, head down, hair covering his face wearing all black. His head snapped up to look at her making her jump. Rey looked around, she was back in the room. Everything was slow and it was quiet, Rey let out a sigh feeling exhausted as her body finally relaxed, she wasn't sure what that whole thing was about and was afraid for what it might mean. She felt weak as her body slowly regained momentum. Sound was muffled and her sight was blurry, she blinked softly and noticed something in the medics arms. Rey opened her eyes a little more as her hearing grew back to normal revealing the cry of an infant. The medic walked toward them.

"It's a girl, congratulations." she smiled placing their bundled newborn child on her chest, that's when the crying stopped. Her little body was warm as she waved her arms in the air. A tear dropped down Rey's cheek as she looked upon the little one. _Their_ little one, that they made together. Finn moved the blanket out of the way revealing her face, she squirmed around with her eyes closed and fingers in her face, words couldn't express how beautiful she was. 

"Hi baby, how are you?" Rey cried, she looked at Finn who's eyes were filled with tears of joy. 

"What's her name?" Leia asked.

There was this twinkle of shock that fluttered between all of them. Rey looked down at the little girl, her name appearing in her head. They all felt it, it was right. "Aknora." she answered. 

"Welcome Aknora." 

Rey held the infant out to her father. Finn looked at her unsure if he should take her, he was afraid he was going to make a mistake. Jessika took the child and placed her in his arms slowly. 

"You got it, there you go." she encouraged. Finn looked at his daughter, _his_ daughter, unable to close his mouth at her precious sight. There was a warm yellow light glowing around her. Finn knew that from this day on, she would always come first. 

"She's beautiful." he gushed. "She's so beautiful!"

The medic walked over and took her explaining that she would need a few check ups, Leia promised to watch over her while Finn stayed with Rey. He held her hand and kissed her head. That day was the day their lives changed forever. Rey rested her head in Finn's shoulder feeling like the luckiest girl in the galaxy.

* * *

A few days after, Finn opened the door to their new home, a small house sitting between a plain fresh cut grassy lands surrounded by mountains and a tall tree forest and cornfield. The sky revealing the planets around them along with the horizon of the sun, just a few miles away from the Resistance. He kissed Rey’s head softly as he held his hands above her eyes. This was his gift to her, a place he promised her so long ago finally coming to be. He lifted his hands letting the new mother see, she looked down at her daughter before looking up to see the place. She gasped holding her hand by her mouth. The reaction confused him, but when she turned around showing that big grin he knew everything would be fine. She loved it and he loved her. 

The small home was already furnished with comfy sofas, a small kitchen, a bedroom and an extra room for their little one that everyone decorated together, it was still flooded with unopened gifts for her. There was plenty of outside space for Nora to run and play in when she could and even more to grow a garden. The space was truly phenomenal. They still couldn’t believe how far they’ve come since the day they met. Finn made a promise to himself to bring her to safe place, no worries, no issues, no stress. Rey liked that idea, and for the first time she didn’t hesitate to say yes. Now here it was, here they were in its presence. Just them and their child, a time for settlement.

Finn wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tight. 

“Thank you.” She said softly placing the infant in his arms. She planted a kiss on his lips before running to explore the rest of the house. Finn looked at his sleeping baby girl, she cooed stretching her arms out. She was so tiny and adorable and peaceful, looking just like her mother.

Rey ran back into the room, shoes off. Her clothes flowing smoothly with each movement she made. “I love it!" She looked at Nora. "Do you like it Nora?"

"I don't think she can speak yet." Finn laughed. "Maybe we can show her her room." they walked into the nursery, the sandy beige walls it reminded way of Jakku but in a good way. There were yellow lights at each corner of the ceiling with a big wide window revealing the outside. The floor a luster-y maple wood, shelves of toys that were handmade from everyone in the Resistance along with Rey's old pilot doll. Nora's pod sat diagonal just out of the corner with her name engraved in it, written in perfect curved letters. 

"Isn't it lovely Nor?" Rey asked sticking her finger in the infants fist. A big gummy smile beamed on her little face, her parents hearts melted of joy as this was the first time she smiled. She had dimples just like her mother, yet her smile was her fathers. Finn walked over to place her in her pod giving her a view of both of her parents. She looked like a little burrito wrapped in her blanket. The mobile above her began to spin on it's own, Rey looked at Finn as if to ask if he was doing it but  he gave her the same look. They looked at Nora who looked fairly entertained by it, in fact she was completely focused on it. They looked at each other realizing now that she was out into the universe, they had to be extra careful on protecting her and her power. Especially after what Rey saw when she was born, she had been meaning to tell Finn about it but was distracted by the child.

She placed her hand on his arm, interrupting him from making funny faces at Nora. "I have to tell you something." she didn't want to say it in front of Nora, it wasn't an energy she wanted to introduce to her just yet so she pulled him aside. "Um - when Nora was born, I..I saw _him_."

His expression changed to grim, he knew exactly who she was talking about. "Where?" he asked, fire in his eyes.

"I don't know, I don't think he saw me."

"We locked him away, he wont be able to get us. He can't." 

"I know, I know, I'm just nervous with the baby being around. If something happens-"

"Nothing will happen," he promised putting his hands on her shoulders. "because we won't let it."

"Finn I think he knows about Nora." His grip loosened as he let go of her. "He's planning something I can feel it, I don't know what it is."

"Okay, it's okay, don't worry. He wouldn't be able to find us even if he tried." He pulled her towards the pod where their baby was now sleeping. "Look at her, I'm sure baby Nor doesn't want to see her mother stressed out." He wrapped his arms around her chest as they gazed upon their creation. She clutched his forearm with her hands kissing it softly. Rey was worried indeed, but Finn was right. How could she be stressed out when she gave birth to the most precious person in the universe, and that's who she should be paying attention to. He kissed her cheek.

"He's just trying to get in your head, don't let him ruin this for us." 

She exhaled through her nose turning around to face him, she placed her arms over his shoulders as he held her hips. "You're right, I'm sorry." she leaned her head forward while he planted a kiss on her forehead before kissing each other. 

Though it didn't seem like it, Finn himself had the force. He found out during the final battle between them and the First Order, he basically save Rey from getting her head cut off. It was shocking to everyone, although Poe claimed to have always known. She promised him to teach him all he needed to know when they had a chance. The thing is, they never had anytime to get to it. The one time they _did_ get to it, Rey ended up pregnant. He's at the level where he is aware of it's existence, but doesn't fully understand the concept of it. He's still learning and Rey understood that, she was the same way, she was still learning herself. It kind of made her excited when she saw Finn had it, it was something else for them to bond over and connect on. Just like having Nora.

_Rey opened her eyes, the room was dark only lit with the moonlight shining through the window. She turned over to see her husband sound asleep, but something didn't feel right. Something didn't feel right at all. She quickly sat up and walked to the nursery, the door was open when they had left it earlier now it was just about closed.  A cold breeze blew from the crack and a red light shined under the door. That wasn't a good sign, but she took her time peaking in. Slowly, she opened the door and looked inside. There he was, Kylo Ren once again standing over the crib looking down at her sleeping child. Rey immediately tried to run toward the crib and grab her but she was running at a slow pace. She reached her hand out for her as Kylo looked up at her and simpered._

"NO!" she yelled waking herself up. She was back in her bedroom again, covered in sweat. Finn wasn't by her side, she rushed to the nursery to find him in the rocking chair with Nora asleep on his chest. She sighed with relief as he looked at her.

"I had a bad dream, I think she did too." he whispered standing up. "I think it's best we all sleep in the same room, for now at least."

Rey nodded in agreement, questioning if they had the same dream. It isn't a coincidence they all had nightmares. They walked into the bedroom, Finn placed the baby in between them as they lay down next to her. They eventually fell asleep, not having any nightmares for the rest of the night. But Rey could sense Finn was worried about Kylo just as much as she was. They were afraid for he might take Nora away from them.


	2. Forgotten History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the age of three, Nora grows more common sense with the force and communication with others.

Three years in, it has been a quiet few years. No problems were ran into, there was no sight of Kylo either so everyone forgot about him. Thinking that it probably was him just messing with them. Finn and Rey sure have improved as parents, but still have so much to improve on. They raised their little girl and she has been becoming independent and highly inquisitive. She was nearly out of the toddler stage, gaining sense every day and understanding right from wrong. She was growing smarter everyday and her parents couldn't be prouder.

Rey is pregnant once again, she is now seven months in. She didn’t even know she was pregnant, Nora pointed it out. They were cuddling in the nursery when she kissed her stomach and said baby. 

Finn set the table for dinner, the whole gang would be coming over to visit and check in. Rey organized the plants around the house to make the place seem more decorative. Nora, on the other hand, sat at the table in the nursery talking and laughing. Finn peaked his head in to see what all the ruckus was about only to find her sitting alone, he didn't think much of it. This was something she’s been doing since she could learned her words. He thought maybe it was normal, he's never had a kid before so he'd never know what _was_ normal. He then met up with Rey on the living room floor, they've been practicing meditation recently and it's helped improve their bond between the force. He sat criss-cross in front of her adjoining hands with hers. 

“Okay,” she started, her eyes closed. “we’re going to go again. This time, trust yourself. Don’t think of it as the force, that’s not what it’s about.”

”Okay.” Finn nodded.

”It’s _you_ , remember that.” 

“Okay.” He said again. 

“Breathe, just breath.” She squeezes his hands  as he takes deep breaths. “Focus...and _be_ present.”

He did as told, focusing on his breathing. This wasn’t their first time trying levitation, let’s just say Finn wasn’t a good at understanding how the force worked at all. This made it hard for Rey to teach him, now she knew how Luke felt with her. But she loved Finn and hated to see him upset at his failure, so she decided to teach him differently this time by holding his hand. She could see he really wanted to learn, it just wasn't easy for him. It wasn't easy for anyone, that's for sure. 

Finn felt his surroundings, then was suddenly there - everywhere. He saw himself and Rey on the floor meditating, Nora laughing in the nursery with a faint blue apparition. It was hard to see, but Finn could tell something was there. He could feel it. He saw Poe and Jessika playing outside with their son, lifting him in the air. He then saw Leia, she was gazing at a photo of her, Han and another man. Suddenly Finn felt..alone, like all he's had was gone and he was the only one left. He heard someone say something, but couldn't clear it out.

"Finn!" Rey called. "Look," he opened his eyes to see his smiling wife. "you're doing it!" she cheered. He looked around noticing that his point of view was slightly higher than usual, he looked down to find him and Rey hovering about a few feet above ground. He panicked toppling over her in fear. 

“It’s okay, you’re alright!” She giggled holding him. “See?” They weren’t very high, but it was still scary. Rey looked at him proudly. “You did it.” She praised kissing his cheek. There was a knock at the front door that frightened him making him fall.

"I got it." Rey announced landing smoothly on her feet. She opened the door to see Rose with a big wide smile, so wide an insect could fly in and back out without her noticing.

"Hi Rey!" she greeted. "Oh look at you!" she patted her belly making her way inside. Just behind her was Poe, Jessika and Miko. They greeted her walking in. 

"Hello Miko," Rey smiled looking down at him. "Nora is in the nursery playing if you want to join her."

He clutched at his mothers leg shyly. "Why is your belly so big?" he asked.

Rey chuckled. “There's a baby in there." she answered. 

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late." Kaydel barged in carrying a plate of food. Finn took it and placed upon the table while Miko made his way toward the nursery. He watched by the door as she spoke to absolutely nothing, it frightened him. He quickly ran back into the main room to his father. The women were in the kitchen, gossiping away while sneaking bites of food. They were waiting for Leia and Chewie, the two who always seemed to forget about events like this. Finn sat with Poe on the couch, a plate of food in his hand, as they caught up with sports news. Miko clutching at Poe's side as he patted his back, the boy seemed cowardly but was only shy. Finn looked at him.

"Where's Nora? Nora!" he called. The little girl came running in moving the curls out of her face. Her hair could never seem to stay in one place. She looked at him as to ask what he wanted. "Come bring some toys out here and play with Miko.

She looked at the boy then back at her father to nod. Soon, toy aircraft's and pilots rolled in as if they were real living things. Miko seemed afraid at first but became intrigued. He let go of his father and sat on the floor to play with her. 

“Just make sure to clean it all up when your done.” Poe ensures. He looked at Finn. “How’s that force thing been going for ya?” 

“I’ve been trying.” He admitted scratching his chin, his voice in a high pitch. “It’s definitely a slow process but..we’re getting there.”

”That's good.” He slapped his chest. “I’m proud of you man.”

The front door creaked open and all the chatter stopped. Everyone looked towards the sound to see Chewie roaring in happily waving at them. Behind him, was an upset Leia. Seeming gloomy and helpless. Her presence changed the mood entirely among them. She didn’t look at anyone until she sat down at the table. Everyone walked over to greet her. The women was a fighter alright, but even the strongest people grow weak with age. Since the war was over, no one really knew what to do other than settle down. Eventually everyone parted and began raising families of their own, still keeping in touch of course but it wasn't the same. There was no Han, no Luke and no Ben. All Leia had left was Chewie and all Chewie had was Leia.

"LEIA!" Nora squealed in excitement, giggling at her sight as she sat on Chewie's shoulder. He let her down to hug her.

"Oh hello Nora." she chuckled as the toddler climbed on top of her.  

"Hi!" she cheesed. "I missed you."

"Me too!" Miko beamed hugging her tight. "I didn't think you would come."

"Of course, I was coming, I would never disappoint you two." she promised rubbing their backs. Leia was the children's favorite, she seemed to connect with them in a strange way along with Chewie and Maz. They were all so close.

"I saw him, I saw Luke." Nora whispered into her ear. Leia looked at her. "Do you see him?"

She smiled. "All the time. He visits me everyday."

"I want to meet Luke." Miko admitted. "Why can't I see him?"

Leia looked at him, a spark of hope in her eyes. "You may not be able to see him, but he's always there." she explained. She patted his chest. "Right in here. Now," she placed them down. "go play."

The children ran happily to play with their toys, as the women set the table for dinner. Finn walked over to help out insisting his pregnant wife to sit down, of course she didn't listen. She wanted to help, not sit around and relax. Rey always felt vulnerable when she wasn't working. She continued to grab plates feeling cramps in her lower back. She clutched it nearly dropping the china if it weren't Finn catching it. He sat her on the couch firmly demanding that she stay. Rey blushed, she liked when Finn put his foot down. She found it arousing. The two children chased each other around the room. Then there was a knock on the door, everyone looked toward it. Finn and Rey weren't expecting anyone else, Chewie roared letting everyone know he invited Maz.

"Can someone open the door please?" the small voice said on the other side. The door opened by itself as Nora came running toward it into the orange creatures arms. They were just about the same height now. Since Maz was always on the move, they didn't really get to see her as often. "Hey Nora. Hello everyone."

They all waved and said hello to her as she walked in. Rey laid on the couch feeling immense pain in her stomach. Maz sat in the small space next to her and checked her head.

”I’m fine.” Rey grunted. “Just cramping. It’ll be over soon. This baby really wants to get out.” She chuckled arching back. “He has to understand it’s not time yet.” 

"But mommy he want's to come out now!" Nora exclaimed her head on her stomach as she climbed atop her mother. "He's so excited!"

Rey hugged her kissing her head. "It's too early baby, he isn't ready yet." Nora lifted Rey's shirt and planted a big wet kiss on her belly. Suddenly her cramps stopped and she felt much better. Rey looked at her daughter, still in disbelief of the power she held and proud that she gave birth to such being. She told the little one to only use her powers for good, and so far that's what she's been doing. 

Everyone sat around the house stuffing their faces with food, talking about their lives and having laughs. It was a touching moment that they never really got to have during the war. Now they could relax and enjoy their time without worrying about someone coming after them, that alone was relieving to everyone. Nora sucked the noodles through her lips, her face and clothes covered in sauce. A question that's been itching at her since Luke had first mentioned it, she felt now was the best time to ask.

"Who's Kylo Ren?" 

Silence, everyone looked at her with concern. She wasn't sure how to react to the reaction they gave her, did she say something wrong? She looked to Leia for reassurance in the situation, but her head was down and she avoided eye contact. Nora could sense she had done wrong bringing it up.

"Where'd you hear that name?" Finn asked softly trying to keep his tone nice. 

Nora didn't want to answer, from the way everyone was staring it seemed like an issue to bring it up. "Am I in trouble?" she queried sinking into her chair.

"No, no honey you're not. We're just curious." Rey assured. 

She looked down, afraid to answer. She looked at everyone and they looked away. "Luke said his name," Finn and Rey looked at each other. "and when I asked him - he - he didn't say nothing." She stuttered. "I just want to know who he is."

Finn sighed and looked at everyone, who looked back at him with raised eyebrows. There was a reason they hadn't told Nora about him, mostly because they didn't want to expose her to the negativity of the past. She was also still a child and still had many things to understand first before being told about it. They also didn't want her to know about it, because they were afraid she might catch the idea. Though it was clear that Nora was the sweetest person around, it was still possible for her to turn evil. Just like it was for Rey if she had made the wrong decision so long ago. But it seemed that the secret couldn't be kept, Finn looked at Rey who was looking at him. Their relationship has always been at the point where no words had to be said to communicate. This was something they were going to talk about later, away from everyone. 

* * *

Nora lied in her bed, clutching her mothers old storm pilot doll as her parent's spoke in the other room. She couldn't help but feel the whole thing was her fault, that she shouldn't have asked about Kylo. But she was curious, and by everyone's reaction there was a clear history. It was just another thing she 'wasn't ready' for. Maybe that was why Luke refused to tell her, he shouldn't have brought it up anyway.

Rey placed her palm on her forehead, her other hand on her hip as she paced. "How could she know about him?" she asked trying to keep her voice low.

"I don't know." Finn nodded sitting on the bed. "We never brought him up or said his name."

"Clearly she's been talking to Luke without us knowing." she sighed. "Why didn't she tell us? And why did she have to ask in front of everyone?"

"I don't know." he repeated not knowing what else to say. She sat next to him. 

"Are we bad parents? I feel like we could've protected her more maybe if we kept a better eye on her-"

"Hey," he interrupted. "there is nothing wrong with our parenting." he grabbed her hand. "Nora is an amazing girl, the perfect mix of the both of us. She just wanted to know who he was and maybe telling her now is better, she's gonna find out either way."

Rey didn't want her to know. It was in the past and the one thing he did say that Rey took note on was to let the past die. That's what she did, that's what they all did. They left Kylo in the dust forgetting about him. But, Finn was right, there was going to be a day when Nora would ask of him. Rey just wished it was much later than sooner. She smiled at Finn. "You always know the right thing to say." She leaned in kissing him softly, holding his cheek in her hand. "I guess I'm just afraid of abandoning her, like my parent's did." she admitted.

"Rey you ought to be insane to think that you could ever abandoned her, you love her too much."

"I do, I love her so much. These hormones are really getting to me." she sighed arching her back. 

"Are they?" he raised a brow at her and she chuckled.

"Not in _that_ way Finn."

They noticed a small figure peaking at their door and looked over to see Nora peaking her head out at them. They gestured for her to sit with them and she walked in carrying the pilot with her. She plopped in between them, afraid for what they might say. So she spoke first.

"It doesn't matter who Kylo is. I don't want you to tell me." she stated. Her parents exchanged another look.

"We want to know what about Luke, what he told you." Rey said placing her hand on hers.

"He said - that, you came to him when he lost hope and helped him believe again. And that Kylo Ren was already rogue before he figured it out; you were right, it wasn't his fault. But that didn't mean he wasn't responsible for what happened. He said more but I forgot."

"Do you know who Luke Skywalker is?" Finn asked.

Nora nodded happily. "Leia told me stories about him and their adventures." It was silent again as she kicked her legs at the end of the bed. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"You can sleep with us whenever you want baby." 

They all cuddled up against each other under the blanket. Nora smiled toothless at the two for she cherished night's like this. Rey doing the usual stroke of her hair as Finn made funny faces at her. She loved her parents just as much as they loved her. Although she couldn't help but feel watched, not by her parent's but something else. That's part of the reason she wanted to sleep in their room, she felt it almost every night, the bad energy frightened her. In her parents room, she felt safe and protected like she should.

Just a few weeks later, Rey had given birth to their son Leo. Their second child. A happy baby who had just as much potential as his older sister.


	3. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora, now the age of eight, experiences her first death in the family and doesn't take it very well.

Nora lied outside on the grass, bathing in the sun, hearing the footsteps of Leo as he ran barefoot in the grass while their mother picked fruits and vegetables in the garden. Finn had gone out to help Poe with something. It was peaceful as Nor listened to the wind as it traveled through the trees. Her hair finally long enough to be in her Rey's famous buns but only two and the rest half down. She smiled hearing her brother giggle and opened her eyes to see what was up. Rey spun the boy around lifting him in the air. She sat up grinning about to join them when something called out to her. It was like a silent sound coming from the house, a force that pulled her to it. She was about to investigate when her father called out to them. They all looked toward him sensing something was wrong. He didn't look happy either. 

The rushed into the crowded room to find people standing around Leia as she lied down on her bed, Poe by her side holding her hand. She looked sicker than usually, her pale and sunken in as she breathed slowly. She looked up at the family and smiled at them barely being able to keep her eyes open. 

"Look at all of you, you've come so far." she gazed. "I've never been prouder of all of you."

Nora looked to her parents, they looked upset like they were going to cry. She didn't understand, they didn't seem like tears of joy. They seemed genuinely upset by the situation. She felt a hand on hers and looked to see Leia smiling at her.

"The force is strong with you, may it always be. And may you conquer whatever the universe has in store."

The young girl smiled at the women for she always said things like this to her. It didn't feel any different than any other meeting, other then the depressing vibe everyone was giving. Finn placed Leo on the bed with her.

"Oh Leo," she smiled holding his chin. "you are special alright! I know you'll do good in this world as long as you stick to your sisters side."

Leo smiled before giving her a big hug. Their were sniffles all around the room from everyone in the resistance, some people left covering their faces or wailing loudly. Nora looked over at Miko who, himself, was crying as well while holding his mothers hand. She almost felt out of place that she wasn't aware of what was happening. Leo jumped off the bed and stood by her as their parents took their time with Leia. Jessika bent over and said something to Miko that made him walk over to them.

"We should probably give them time." he assured motioning for them to get out of the room. They sat on the bench outside of the room, Nora held her brothers hand and looked at Miko.

"What's going on in there?" she asked. He looked at her shocked at how unaware she was.

"She's dying." he said point blank almost not able to get it out. 

"'Dying?'"

"You know, her soul is going somewhere else; it's leaving her body."

"So we're never gonna see her again?" Leo asked. Miko nodded confirming his question. Nora's heart sank, she gave her brothers hand to Miko to watch and stormed back in the room to Leia. 

"Why are you leaving us!?" she exclaimed, her voice cracking. Finn placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it silently telling her to relax. "I don't want you to go!" she cried softly throwing herself on the women's chest. "Everything's just getting started."

Leia placed her hand on her back patting it. "Oh Nora, my everything has ended a while ago." Nora looked up at her, tears streaming down her face. "The rest is up to your generation, because yours is the next."

"I don't want it to be next, I want you! Don't leave, Leia please don't go!" she sobbed.

"I have to, my body cannot hold me much longer."

"But, who will tell me those stories and-" she sniffled. "and teach me to be strong?"

"Your parents, that's what they are here for. They may not be as wise as I am, but you'll still learn. And you'll see me again, just like you did Luke."

Nora sat up wiping the tears off her face. "I don't see Luke anymore, he stopped coming ever since he mentioned Kylo. What if I stop seeing you again? What if you stop visiting?"

Leia placed her hand on hers. "I'm gonna tell you something that Luke told me just before he died, 'no one's ever really gone.' I'm always going to be there, even if you don't see me. I'll always be-"

"In here." they both said pointing to her heart. "It won't be the same without you." Nora sniffled. "I'm gonna miss you a lot and think about you everyday."

"Well I'd hope someone will." she chuckled trying to lighten the moment. Nora looked around at Miko's parents and hers, they looked just as bad as she did. Rey grabbed her telling her to give Poe some moments with her. But she wasn't going to leave without one last goodbye. She ran towards the elderly women and hugged her for a long time, trying hard not to sob but failing miserably. Her parent's took her out of the room into the hall where Miko and Leo were still sitting on the bench. Jessika came right behind them and consoled her son. 

* * *

After tucking Leo in, Finn and Rey approached Nora in the living area. Feeling guilty for not telling her what death was before, they felt that if she knew what it was before she what have handled the situation better. But then again maybe she hadn't, the two were awfully close and connected in a way that was unfamiliar with everyone. 

"We're sorry about - not telling you about death. We didn't want you to know about it." Finn explained.

Nora, still visibly upset, tried to fight her eyes from rolling. She didn't like to disrespect her parents, no matter how much they got her angry at times. "Why didn't you tell me?" she shrugged. "It's a normal part of life."

"We realized that, we were just trying to protect you from the negatives of life so you weren't afraid. But, I suppose we're the one who're afraid." Rey admitted. "Look, we're still new at this parenting thing, you're our first and everything we're doing is to protect you. We just aren't sure if what we're doing to protect you is really protecting you." 

"We want you to know that we love you, and - although we keep making mistakes. They aren't meant to harm you in any shape or form."

She nodded, understanding them completely. She knew it couldn't be easy being a parent, she couldn't imagine. Suddenly she felt a pain in her heart, like a piece of it broke off and drifted away to a place she couldn't find if she tried. Instantly she knew it was Leia. Her parents must've felt it to for the expressions changed. A tear dropped down Nora's face, still in disbelief that she would never see her again. It was only yesterday her and Miko were listening to her tales laughing at all her jokes. Finn and Rey pulled into her a hug and although it felt nice to be in the safety of her parent's arms, it didn't heal the pain that she was in.

* * *

Without the General it seemed that all hell broke loose in the resistance. No one knew what to do without someone telling them to, and no one would listen to someone when they were instructed to do something because they 'weren't the boss.' Finn, Rey, Poe and Jessika had many meetings and decided to take over the Resistance themselves, since they were trusted by everyone. But it still took time for everyone to settle in and get used to the new things. 

There was that same call from the house that Nora heard before, this time she followed it to the closet in her parents room. She searched through the boxes finally finding what was calling, it was - a light saber.

"Take it." a familiar voice said. Nora looked over to see Leia, she was almost unrecognizable, looking much younger than Nora knew her to be. She was absolutely beautiful. Leia smiled at her before leaning closer to her. "I told you I wouldn't leave you."

Then Luke appeared by her side, they smiled at each other. "But, you can't think about us all the time." He assured. "You have to live your life, create a future for your little brother and those after him."

Nora understood and nodded silently. The two apparitions whisked away leaving her alone, but she still felt their presence.

”Where’d you find that?” Finn asked startling her. She twirled around to see her father standing in the doorway waiting for her to answer him. She glanced at it in her hands than back up at him. 

“I - found it.” She explained as he walked over to her. He held his hand out for it and she gave it to him sadly. He inspected it as if it were broken, then looked back at her.

”These things are pretty dangerous.”

”I’ve never seen one in real life before.”

Finn looked down at her, confused at what she meant, his eyebrows arched. “You’ve seen one before?”

Nora nodded. “In my dreams, they do _a_ _lot_ of damage to a person.”

”Oh trust me, I know.” He chuckled.

She looked at him. “You do?”

”Yeah,” he sat on the bed and she joined him, intrigued at what he was going to tell her. “I got stuck with one. Right through the back.” He said gesturing to his spine.

Nora’s seen the scar before, it was very faint, she just wasn’t sure of how it got there. Honestly, she thought every man had it. Now knowing a light saber did that to him was scary.

”How’d you survive?”

”Your mom and Chewie helped me get somewhere to heal. If it weren’t for them we wouldn’t be here.”

”And if it weren’t for you, they wouldn’t be here either.”

”Yup.” He nodded. He stood up and placed the saber on the dresser. Motioning for the girl to follow him, so she did still curious about the power the saber held. She was drawn to it. Clearly Leia and Luke wanted her to have it, but it also seemed to belong to someone already. Maybe one of her parents, that’s why it was there. “Come on,” Finn finally said. “if your going to play with _that_ , you need to get the basics down first.” He took her outside by the woods.

”You know, I was raised to fight.” He mentioned, he knelt down, picked up a roll of bandages and grabbed her hand position it.

”You were?”

He nodded. “I’m not proud of it, but it _did_ help me get past some obstacles.” He shared wrapping her hands to protect them from pricks. He stood up and handed her a stick about the same height as a light saber. Finn took a few steps back readying himself.

Nora grinned in excitement. ”I’m I gonna be a Jedi!?”

”Maybe,” he shrugged. “let’s see what you’ve got.”


	4. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old enemy reveals them self to have escaped their prison and repeats the history of dominating the galaxy.

Nora and Leo (10 and 7) fought with sticks just a few yards outside their home. It was yet another sunny day for the children to be out. Finn and Rey were reading a book on a blanket in the grass keeping watch of them and telling them to be safe. It's been two years since they became apart of the Resistance's government and it kept them working, but they always had time for their children and each other because family was important. Nora used the force to blow some leaves in his face making him laugh.

“That’s not fair!” He giggled and blew leaves back hitting the two adults sitting under the tree. They looked at her and a leaf fight began, surrounded by giggles and chortles as they grinned happily at each other, leaves flying around them. The fun seemed to end suddenly when the sound of an aircraft engine hummed in the sky. They all looked toward it, then suddenly without hesitation Finn and Rey each grabbed a child and ran towards the house. 

Once in the house, Finn had locked the door knowing damn well that wasn't going to do anything, but it was worth a try. The two kids had no idea what was going on, but knew it wasn't good. Rey sat the two down in the nursery, covering them both with sheets. Nora looked at her mother confused and scared, the look on Rey's face told her something really bad was about to happen.

"Your father and I will be right back, I promise. Whatever you hear do not move from this spot, no matter what, do you hear?" she commanded fear in her voice. The two nodded never seeing this side of her before. Just as she was about to get up Nora stopped her.

"What's going on?" she asked. 

Rey's eyes grew upset, then furious. "I'll explain later, okay?" she kissed both of their heads and left closing the door behind her. As a reflex, Nora closed the curtains shut leaving the room dark. She grabbed the light saber in her draw keeping it close by.

"Where are they going?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, but whoever is out there isn't a good person." 

"I'm scared." He admitted. Nora looked at her little brother, not sure what the words were to make him feel better in this situation that they weren't prepared for at all. So she pulled him close softly shushing him. She waited and waited staring at the door, at any moment her parents would walk in revealing everything was fine. That they were fine and their life would go back to normal. But it never happened, there was a bunch of ruckus outside and it frightened Nora to think of what it might be. Hours passed by and Leo had fallen asleep, so she took the chance to see what was going on. She covered him up showing no sign of any living being in that room before going out to find her parents. 

It was dark and windy outside, nothing like the weather they were just in a few hours before. She saw two figures in the debris, shaped as her parents so she called out to them. They looked her way holding their arms out signaling her to stop, so she did. She kept the light saber behind her back feeling horrified at the sight of darkness standing in front of her. She looked to the side to see Miko staring at the darkness just as terrified as her.

"Mom, Dad!" she shouted moving in closer.

"NORA STAY BACK!" the figures held their arms out toward her and she, along with Miko, flew back inside the door shutting in front of her. She stood up and tried to open it, but nothing budged. She looked out the window, seeing her parents being dragged away unconscious.

"MOM, DAD!" she banged against the window, tears running down her face, as she watched the aircraft fly out into space. What was she going to do? She sunk to the floor feeling lost, then noticed Miko unconscious on the ground. She crawled over to him checking his pulse, still alive. There was a cry in the nursery and she ran toward it to find Leo unraveled crying on the floor.

"Where's mom and dad?" he sobbed.

"Gone." she said, trying not to cry. She had to be strong, for him.

"No, no no no no no!" he dumped his head into the sheets and screamed. Nora was just about to comfort him when she heard Miko coughing in the other room, she brought Leo with her and ran to see if he was alright. He was sitting up, puzzled as to where he was but recognized the area soon later. He looked up at her rubbing his neck.

"Miko, we have a problem." she admitted clutching her brother as he cried into her stomach.

They ran to the Resistance base to find nothing there. No people, no sign of life or - anything. Some things were destroyed, like there was a fight. Was it just them? What were they to do? And would whoever took everyone come back for them? There was a beeping coming out of a rubble, Miko ran toward it.

"It's BB! Come help me get this up!" They quickly ran over to lift off the debris. Finding the familiar droid beneath it all. It rolled out and beeped happily, glad that they found it. BB-8 informed them what happened and told them that it called for help already.

* * *

Finn woke up unable to move, his body strapped to the wall of a dark room. Looking around, he saw his friends strapped as well. He looked beside him to see Rey looking at him, relieved he was awake. A tear ran down her face as she thought of their children and how they were left behind, just like she was. Finn gave her a look assuring it wasn't her fault, none of this was expected to happen it wasn't anyone's fault but Kylo's. Speaking of, the doors slid opened as a tall man in all black walked in. They recognized that long black hair anywhere, his face however seemed different. The same scar across his cheek Rey had given him so long ago, with a goatee around his mouth. He looked around at them.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" he walked around, hands folded behind his back as he dragged his feet with him. "Where is she?" he asked, his voice still dry and vague.

Finn and Rey looked at each other. They knew he was talking about and they didn't tell him what happened for a reason, having no idea what he might've done if she were around. Rey looked at him. "She's gone." 

He looked at her moving toward her quickly. He slammed his hand on the wall by her head making Finn jolt at him. "Don't you touch her." Finn hissed. Kylo smirked at him, he's definitely progressed since he left the first order. 

"How'd you escape?" Rey asked. He looked at her. 

"That doesn't matter, I'm here now." He moved away from them just as Poe and Jessika woke up. "You took everything from me, and now that I have you all here. I'm gonna make each and everyone of you suffer." They all looked at him, showing no sign of fear at all. 

"We beat you before," Poe admitted. "we can do it again." 

"You don't even have an army," Rose reminded. "you're outnumbered, you couldn't defeat us if you tried." 

"I guess I'll just have to do more than try then." he stated, he walked past everyone eyeing them down before leaving. They all sighed.

"Where are the kids?" 

"Don't worry, they're safe back at home. I don't think he knows about them."

"Guys what're we going to do?" 

"We'll figure something out." Poe assured. "But let's just play the part for now."

* * *

The children sat in silence unaware of what was happening or what to do. The short orange creature had arrived just a few minutes earlier and had questioned them about what happened. Now Maz was pacing around trying to figure out what to do with them. Nora was afraid, just like the other kids, she feared she may not see her parents again. She clutched the light saber in her hands, that’s when Maz noticed it.

”Where’d you get that?” She asked, her eyes wide.

”I found it in my parents room.” She explained as Maz took it from her hands. “I was gonna give it back.”

”This is very dangerous, do you know the power it holds?” 

She shook her head looking down. “No.” Finn never really got to show her how it was used, maybe he wanted her to know how to fight powerless first.

“Then I guess I’ll have to show you.” She said, suddenly the children backed away and Nora felt a wave of heat in front of her. She looked up to find a long blue light boiling in front of her. She jolted back in fear. Maz swung it around slicing it against a tree into it fell to the ground. “How’d you find this?” She asked, the blue laser going away.

”I don’t know, I just found it.”

”You weren’t looking for it or anything?” 

“No.” She nodded. “It’s like I was pulled to it.”

Maz nodded understanding her completely. She tossed the saber to her. It was heavy. “Turn it on.”

”How?”

”You know how.” She claimed. Nora inspected the object in her hands in hopes of finding a button. Maz turned it in the opposite direction as it was pointing towards her chest. Then suddenly it turned on, the blue light igniting before her. Nora stood up feeling powerful holding it. She looked towards what was left of the tree Maz cut down earlier and swung at it cutting the last half into another half. Leo ran up to her.

”I want to try!” He asked jumping in excitement. Miko pulled the boy, not wanting him to touch it. Nora look at Maz, who nodded at his request. She then handed it to him. Leo grinned ever so happily moving it around. “I like it!” He chuckled.

”..can I try?” Miko asked shyly. Leo handed it to him before standing to the side.

”It called to you.” Maz admitted. Nora looked at her, puzzled as to why it would call to her. It belonged to her parents, she had nothing to do with it. 

"Why me?"

"Well just like your mother and those before her, this is your destiny.”

“My destiny?” Nora asked watching Miko and Leo play around with the light saber. “My destiny is to find my parents and bring the Resistance back.”

”Of course but you can’t do it alone or without protection.” She reminded. Nora didn’t necessarily think of that, she just wanted her family back together again. No matter how risky it might be, she was willing to take it if it meant being happy again. But she didn’t want her little brother to go through it, sure he was smart and was able to protect himself. That didn’t stop her from worrying, it was just them now and she didn’t want to lose him _or_ Miko. 

* * *

Rey opened her eyes, lying on a bed. She sat up and held her stomach hoping that everything was just a bad dream, but knew it wasn’t. She was in a dark cold cell alone. Getting off the bed she walked towards the bars noticing the cell next to her. It was as if they were in the same room, separated by metal bars. She sensed the presence of the man she loved and called out his name, he turned around released to see she was alright.

”Rey!” He ran to the bars, holding them as if to break them apart to get to her. “Are you okay?” He asked checking her for any marks.

”I’m fine, you?” 

“I’m okay.” He nodded. Rey grabbed his face wanting to be in his arms but not being able to was one of the worst feelings she could ever have. 

“You guys are awake!” A voice familiar to Poe’s said. Rey looked to the cell on the other side to see Poe and just next to his cells was Jessika's, then Rose’s. They were all together, only still separated. Everyone cheered, thrilled they were all in one piece. Rey looked over and noticed in Rose’s cell that she was on the floor, her knees up to her chest as she sat in the corner. Rey walked toward her and bent down to see her.

”Rose, are you alright? Are you hurt?”

”I just want to get out of here.” She muttered.

“Right, we need to come up with a plan to get out of here.” Poe stated. Just as he said that a hologram of Kylo appeared in each cell, glaring at them all.

”Good to see you’re all awake,” he sneered, his voice deeper as a hologram. “I guess we shall begin the session,” he turned towards Finn. “starting with you FN-2187. None of this would’ve happened if you weren’t here, I should’ve eliminated you when I had the chance.”

Rey whipped around at Finn, his jaw was clenched, she could tell he was trying to stay brave. She wanted to fight but that would only make things worse. The hologram disappeared and suddenly Finn was being dragged away.

“Finn!” She ran to the bars and reached her hand out to him trying to use the force, but it didn’t work. Kylo was messing with her, trying to make her weak. Finn looked at her, telling her not to worry. But how could she not? Who knows if she’d ever see him again. 

“You’ll pay for this you sonuvah bitch!” Poe hollered banging against the metal. Rey looked at him suddenly feeling an alarming sting all over her body. Poe's yelling faded away as her ears popped. She closed her eyes grimacing at the agony before falling to her knees.

”Get up.” His deep voice hissed. Rey opened her eyes to find herself kneeling before Kylo, Finn behind him his limbs chained up and spread. One of his eyes closed shut telling her that he tried to fight back but failed.

”Why are you doing this?” She asked. “You could’ve made yourself better after escape, and this is what you chose to do? Get revenge on the people who locked you up in the first place? You don’t think we can’t do it again?” 

He didn’t say anything, just stared with no emotion in his eyes. A smile started at the end of his lips before going back into place. “Do you..want to know the truth?” He began. “I didn’t bring you here to kill you, no that would be just too easy. Letting you watching your loved ones die in front of you is just...unoriginal.” He knelt down on one knee making them face to face. “I know about the children, I’ve always known. Everyone felt them since the moment they were born, it was - peaceful.”

Rey looked to her husband, who seemed just as shocked as she was. 

“I’m sure they’ll be looking for their parents soon..and I’ll be waiting.” He snickered, he stood up and made his way toward Finn. “That doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun while we’re waiting.” 

Suddenly Finn started to grunt as his limbs stretched further away from his body. Rey’s breath became heavy watching him in such position, she wanted to do something anything. But what could she do? The last thing she heard was his scream before she wasn’t back in her cell, mortified. She looked to everyone else, who seemed to have seen it too. 

“I’m gonna kill’em.” Poe hissed, his voice cracking. At this point, she was too weak to stay strong. Rey held her hands to her mouth letting out a weep as the tears ran down her face, she just watched the man she loves get literally torn apart. It wasn’t something she would ever forget. 

"I'm so sorry, Rey." Jessika consoled. Rey didn't say anything, she couldn't. Finn was returned, not able to move. He was placed in the same sell as her, giving her the chance to comfort him. She pulled him to her chest, cradling him while caressing his wounds and kissing his head. He was alive, and she was thankful for that. But Kylo wasn't done with his wickedness, he was just beginning. 


	5. Torture

They got into the millennium falcon and headed straight into the cockpit. Leo sat in front of the controls, Miko next to him. They knew what to do, they've been taught by two of the best pilots in the galaxy. Nora knew herself, but she wanted to give her brother a chance to shine. Maz didn't question, she trusted they knew what they were doing based on who their parent's were. The thing is though, they never actually flied, sure Miko has, but they never went to light speed nor out of the planet. They looked nervous. 

"What're you two waiting for? Go on."

"But, I've never flown out of the planet!" Miko argues.

Nora started the engine. "Our parent's lives are at risk, no time to waste." The boys looked at her, knowing she's right and knowing they had to fight their fears if they wanted to get anywhere. Before they knew it, the Falcon blasted out of the planet and they were on their way to who knows where. 

"Where're we headin?" Miko asked. They looked towards Maz.

She shrugged. "You tell me, I'm just the guardian."

BB-8 beeped telling them Poe had a tracking device in case one of them got lost. They praised the droid as it showed them the directions and they began their journey. As they flew, Leo tried to get into contact with his parents.

* * *

It's been minutes since they were placed in those cells. Rey stayed by Finn's side, even though he insisted he was alright. It was quiet for a long time as they all watched Finn suffer in his condition. Rey’s been debating on weather or not she should tell her friends about they’re children. Of course she would tell them, but when would the time be right is what she was trying to figure out. But there is no right time to tell a child’s parents their kid is about to step into a trap.

“I have to tell you guys something.” Rey breathed. They looked at her as she look towards them. “Kylo knows about them.”

”What!?” They hollered at the same time.

”How?”

“He knows about _our_ kids, I’m not sure about Miko. He said he felt them through the force.”

“You said they’re safe though..right?” Rose asked.

”They are, but I don’t know..Kylo made it seem like they were coming here.”

Poe stood leaning on the wall when his pocket began to light up, that’s when he noticed his tracking device inside, he had forgotten he had it since him and BB were never apart. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it, seeing Jessika move close to the bars to see him.

"Is that?" she asked, not needing to finish her sentence.

He nodded and she sighed with relief. "I think BB is on his way to help." He announced to everyone. Rose stood up for the first time feeling hopeful. Rey looked over, holding Finn's hand. He lifted his head and she helped him sit up as he grunted in pain. She bit her lip in concern.

"Can we contact them in any way?" Rose asked. 

"No, we can only see how close they are." he looked at the device, see it wasn't very close. "It's pretty far," he shoved it in his pocket and looked around. "we can probably find a way out until BB get's here." he began to inspect the wall. Finn began to move off the mattress.

"What're you doing?" Rey fretted.

"I'm okay don't worry." he admitted standing to his feet.

Rey still holding his hand looked at him with concern. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm stronger then I seem." he assured. "I want to help, there's gotta be something around here." They began looking around but came to the conclusion that there was nothing. The walls weren’t very sturdy, and didn’t seem as thick as they looked.

"What about that?" Rose called pointing to a vent above Poe's cell. He moved below it thinking of a way to get up there.

"This could work." he finally said, rubbing his chin. He took the mattress and placed it vertically against the wall. There was no way it would work, Poe was too heavy. He looked at Rey and Finn. “Anyway you guys can use the force?” 

They shook their heads. Finn put his index finger up as he reached into his vest. “I picked this up, when he dragged me away.” He stated pulling out an object that could be used to chisel things. He tossed it to Poe who caught it. 

“Alright, we’re getting somewhere!” He cheered. “Anyone else have anything I might be able to use?” 

“I have a hair pin.” Rose admitted pulling it out her hair.

”I’ll take it.” She gave it to him. “I’m sure, _somehow_ , I can get something out of this.”

”Mr. Dameron: the best pilot in the galaxy.” Kylo’s hologram began. “You think I haven’t thought about you guys escaping? It’s amazing how you’d even try.”

”Better than sitting here waiting to be tortured.” 

“You won’t have to wait anymore.” He informed. Poe flew out of his cell into the darkness.

”Poe!” Jessika screamed. Suddenly Finn and Rey’s ears popped and their vision seemed to go away.

”Mom, Dad!” A familiar little voice said. They looked over to see Leo. They ran towards each other and he jumped into their arms. Holding him tight, they were glad to see their son okay. And he was happy to see them in one piece.

“Where’s Nora?” Rey asked looking around, she couldn’t see anything but him and Finn.

“It’s her turn to pilot the falcon, we’re coming to rescue you!” He announced proudly. He looked at his father, his eyes going wide at his state. “What happened to you?” He coaxed, his eyes growing teary.

”I’m okay, you guys need to turn back it isn’t safe.” Finn insisted.

“But, you’re in trouble!” He cried. “They hurt you!”

”No, we’re okay, we’re gonna get out of here don’t worry.” Rey promised, wiping the tears off his cheeks.

”We can help you!”

”No sweetheart it’s okay-“

”No!” He shouted. “He hurt you, we’re coming no matter what you say!” 

“Wai-“ Then he was gone and they were back in the cell. Just when they thought things couldn’t get worse, their children were now in danger. A fear they never expected to come true, no matter how much it came to mind.

* * *

The millennium falcon had landed as they arrived on a snowy planet. Leo ran into the cockpit wiping the tears off his face, BB-8 rolling behind him as it heard the whole discussion. 

“Dad’s hurt, they hurt him!” He hollered. Nita spun in the chair to see her brother on the floor. Her heart broken seeing her brother this way. She quickly dropped down to coddle him, no questions asked. 

“It’s okay,” she hushed. “we’re gonna get them and bring them back safe.” 

“They’ll pay for this!” Her growled, the light saber flew into his hand and he stood up. BB-8 rolled back in fear. “Whoever they are I’m gonna find them, and make them suffer!” 

“Hey!” Miko interrupted. “That does not sound like the Leo I know,” he got up and took the light saber out of his hands. “Leo would never try to make someone suffer.”

”But he hurt-“

”It doesn’t matter, we don’t kill.” He informed. “Killing is bad remember?”

”So is hurting people, and that’s what they’re doing. They’re hurting my mom and dad, they’re hurting your mom and dad! We can’t let them do that - we can’t!”

”Then we’ll lock them away, just like we did Kylo.”

Nora’s ears perked up at his name. Kylo. She remembered the first time she asked about him, everyone’s reaction. What if he took them? As the thought crossed her mind she heard Leia’s voice telling her to trust her gut. She walked towards Maz and woke her up. 

“Oh what? Hey Nora.” She fixed her glasses. 

“Tell us about Kylo Ren.” 

“Kylo Ren? Haven’t heard that name since you brought it up all those years ago.”

“I think he took everyone, but I have to know if it’s true and to know, I need to know his history.”

”Well..” she sat up. “..I suppose you’re all old enough.” They sat in front of her. “Ben Solo: son of Han Solo and Leia Organa. A child who we depended on, a child we trusted would take our place after we were gone. He was sent to his uncle, Luke Skywalker, for training on becoming a Jedi. If only we knew what would come out of it.” She shook her head. “He killed many people, all the young Jedi and formed a new order where he called himself Kylo Ren.”

The children gasped in shock. “Kylo Ren is Leia’s son?” Miko asked.

“ _Ben_ _Solo_ is Leia’s son. Not that monstrosity of a man. I don’t know what mind state that boy was in to think that was a good idea.”

”He takes after his grand father believe me.” Leia’s commented suddenly sitting next to Maz. Leo laughed at what she said making the two non sensitives look his way.

“Is Leia here?” Miko asked. 

“She _was_.”   

“Come on.” Nora stood up. “We should go look for them.” She took her brothers hand leading him towards the exit of the falcon, BB-8 rolling behind them beeping away. Miko stayed back with Maz for a while, feeling a little indifferent. Maz noticed that.

“I see a despondency in your eyes, what’s bothering you?” 

“Why can’t I have the force? It’s not fair that Nora and Leo get to have it, they get to do so many things that I can’t...” 

“Miko..let me tell you something. You don’t need the force to be strong or to fight. It’s the power you hold in yourself, the power _you_ believe is there, that’ll get you where you want to be. You can do whatever you put your mind to, as long as you know deep down in your heart that it’s right.” 

He sighed. “Okay. Thanks Maz.” 

“It’s all out of love.” She smiled. They joined Nora and Leo outside. Although the planet looked snowy and white, the area they were in was a grassy plain, with hills to roll on. Maz handed Nora the light saber. 

“This is where I leave you.” She stated.

”You’re leaving us?” Leo asked.

”This isn’t my fight, I trust you guys will do what you came here for.” 

“But it’s dangerous, what if we get hurt?” Nora asked, in disbelief at what she just said. There was no way it could be true.

”No, that won’t happen and you know it, because you won’t let it. I know you’ll all keep each other safe and I’ll be right here when you get back.” She promised, and they believed her. So they went ahead and walked through the field with BB-8 leading the way. Leo ran freely in the fields with glee as the other two walked, at least someone was happy. Nora couldn't help but fret about her parents, she was paranoid that when they'd arrived it would be too late.

"Hey don't worry." Miko mentioned, she looked at him. "We're gonna win this fight."

 


	6. Apple's Don't Fall Far

Poe was returned back to his cell, unconscious. Jessika cried as she tried to get a reach of him, and just to add to the suffering, Finn was put back in his own cell leaving Rey alone again. They all sat their feeling fear and sorrow and a million other emotions. Rey sat there staring Finn, this isn't what she pictured their life together at all. They were supposed to be playing outside, teaching their children to spar. They should be making the resistance something better than it was before. But, now they were back where they started. In the hands of Kylo Ren. Rey placed her hand on her stomach feeling the baby, this was too much distress on her and she was only a few weeks in. She hasn't told Finn either, but she wasn't planning on telling like this. 

"You haven't told him, have you?" a familiar voice asked, Rey looked next to her to see Leia sitting on the bed. She nodded and Leia turned her gaze forward. "I didn't tell Han either, it wasn't a good time. But..you can't stop a baby from being born can you?"

"If I do he'll probably do all he can to protect me and forget that I can take care of myself."

"Then you prove it to him. He knows what you're capable of, don't let him forget it."

"So - I should tell him?"

"If you tell him later he might be upset and you don't want to risk that." she conversed. "Tell him, make this moment of suffering a little better."  

"Or worse." she doubted, but Leia was gone. She stood up and walked to the bar of his cell catching his attention. He approached the bar with a worried look.

But he seemed to let his shoulders relax as he asked the question. ”How are you?”

”I..have to tell you something.” She admitted taking his hand, she placed it against her stomach letting him feel the tiny movements. He looked at her, a glimmer of joy in his eyes, and chuckled.

”How long have you known?” He asked.

”A few weeks.” She answered. Then all his enjoyment went away and there was a fire in his eyes. 

“We have to get you out of here, all of us have to get out of here.”

”I know. Maybe - we can use the force?” She suggested.

“It won’t work in here.” 

“On it’s own, but maybe..together it can. We can pry the bars open.”

Finn looked at her, not sure if he had enough experience do it and in disbelief that it could possibly work. But he trusted her and was willing to give it a try. “Okay.” He nodded.

She grabbed his hand and they focused on the bar Jessika was against. Slowly but barely, it bent open. Finn stopped, his breath heavy. 

“I don’t think I can do this-“

”You _can_ Finn, stop doubting yourself. I believe in you and you should too.”  

He understood and they tried again, this time the bars bent faster clearing a path for Jessika to meet Poe. They did the sane for the rest of the cells and reunited once again. It was surprising to see that Kylo didn’t show up, they knew he was watching. Finn took the tracking device out of Poe’s pocket and looked to see how close they were. It seemed they weren’t far at all.

”We can meet with them on the way out.” He explained. “Come on.” Rey and Jessika put Poe’s arm over their shoulder and followed as Finn lead the way out. The door needed some sort of code to get out. He looked at Rose.

”You still have that hair thing?” 

She nodded and handed it to him. He stuck it in the opening and twisted it a few times until the door opened. Something he just learned on the spot, finding out later it was Rey who unlocked it herself. The building wasn’t big, and the exit wasn’t far from where they were incarcerated. They were able to sneak out unscathed meeting BB-8 just a few miles out.

Poe opened his eyes recognizing the familiar beeps and smiled seeing the old friend. “BB!” He cheered. Jessika placed him next to the droid looking for the kids.

”Where is everyone?” She asked.

The droid beeped explaining that they went in to look for them and that it was hypnotized to stay back. 

They all looked at each other and quickly ran towards the doors they had just escaped from to find them locked. Just as they feared. They banged on the glass calling out for them, when finally Miko and Leo approaches the doors.

“Mom!” Miko shouted, happy to see her. 

“Hi baby, your okay.” She smiled, tears running down her cheek. 

“Where’s Nora?” Finn asked.

”She went to look for you, I’ll go get her!” Leo said.

”No, we’ll get her, open the doors.” 

They did as told and opened the doors finally getting to see and touch their parents again. Miko looked over to his father in fear, seeing the bruises all over him. He ran to his assistance. 

Finn and Rey let go of their son and looked at him. The freckles that covered his face revealed in the sunlight while his green eyes glistened. 

“We’re gonna go find your sister, stay here with Jessika and Poe.” Rey instructed.

”But, we just found each other. I don’t want to lose you again and I’m not taking no for an answer.”

”Me neither!” Miko stated standing up. “Look at what he did to you guys..you can’t fight him. Let us do it, we’re ready.”

”You don’t know what he’s capable of.” Poe informed.

”I do actually, Maz told us since you guys couldn’t. I get why, it was terrible the things he’s done. But that’s why we’re here, to finish Kylo and make sure he doesn’t bother anyone again.” He stated proudly. He looked at his father who was on the floor. “We’ve got this.” 

Poe looked at Finn and Rey. “Protect my son.”

”As our own.” Finn added. They went inside, unprepared but ready for what was coming.

* * *

Nora looked around the building, finding no sign of her parents or life at all. She clutched the saber in her hands tightly, growing upset. What if she was too late? She walked into a dark room, the doors shutting and locking behind her. A cold breeze hit her skin when she looked back. Quickly she ignored the saber for light, she saw the door she entered from and turned around. The room was still dark, but there was a figure of some sort standing mid center. It startled her, she knew exactly who it was and when she stepped closer he disappeared.

”I know who you are! Show yourself!” She ordered.

”So you know the things I’ve done?” He asked suddenly appearing behind her. 

“I know everything, I know you tried to kill my parents, I know you’ve been watching me ever since I was born!” she hollered, it felt weird seeing him in the flesh. She had always felt his presence in the shadows as she slept, admiring her power.

He tilted his head in fascination. “You’ve known about that?”

”I just said that, pay attention.”

He looked at her blankly before continuing. “Then you must know why you’re here.”

”What I _want_ to know is where my parents are.” She fumed turning as he circled her.

”They are gone.” he admitted. "Escaped a while ago..which is why your appearance is unexpected. I thought they would've been back with you and your brother by now. But, I guess they didn't make it.." 

"You're lying! They're alive, I can feel it."

"You can? Interesting.." He stopped circling and looked down at her. "The force is incredibly strong with you and your siblings. Tell me, what have you learned?"

"I learned not to trust evil. I know what you've done, and don't think that you can trick me into believing anything you say." she held up the saber, going into a position her mother had taught her once before. "You don't scare me." 

"Well, I wouldn't want to scare you. I just want to get to know you." 

Nora wasn't expecting that. The enemy just wanting to talk? "Why?" 

"I aspire the power you hold, I want to learn more of it and I want you to teach me." the lights turned on revealing a room with a single chair at the end. "This place has a history, an aura that I want to bring back to life and rule as my own. But I can't do that without your help."

"So, what I'm hearing is you're too weak to do things on your own?" she asked.

”Not necessarily, I’m offering you a whole galaxy really. I know your parents are the ones who take care of the resistance most of the time. Don’t you ever what it’d be like to be in charge?” 

“No.”

”This is a once in a lifetime opportunity Nora, how many times does a person offer you something you’d never thought you could get?” He asked kneeling to her level.

”I’m not taking that offer, I’d rather die then work for you!” 

“Persistence,” He rose to his feet. “you are _just_ like your parents. You would rather _die_..then rule?” He looked down at the blue saber in her hands as she held it up to him. “You said you know about me? Then you know that this belongs to me.”

”No it doesn’t, it was Luke’s!” She shouted. “If it was yours it wouldn’t be in my hands.”

”It would be in mine if your parents gave it to me when I asked.”

”You mean after you killed Han?” His expression changed. “I told you I know everything.”

”If you know everything..you know people change right? Bad people can turn good and good people can turn bad.”

She nodded. “I know you know that from your own experience.” She bit. 

“I’m not the person I was before. I never took your parents without asking if they wanted to come, I wanted them to be a part of the future. A bigger resistance, we’d help many people.”

The idea didn’t sound bad to Nora, but something wasn’t adding up. “Then why were they screaming? Why was my father covered in bruises?” 

Kylo glared at her for a long time. As if he was debating something. “You know what? I’m done explaining things to you.” He grabbed her arm and began to pull her away.

”HEY, LET GO OF ME!” She hollered, but he didn’t. So she had to take matters into her own hands. She stomped her foot on the ground sending a wave of force to him, he flew back but was able to catch himself before hitting the floor. He looked at the child who seemed infuriated with him.

”You think you’re a hero? You didn’t save anyone! The only thing that anyone would want from you is your power nothing more.”

The doors she came in earlier swung open revealing her younger brother. Leo stepped forward puffing out his chest.

”Leave my sister alone!” He shouted, he held his hand out and Kylo went flying towards the wall just as her parents and Miko came in. Kylo looked up at them then disappeared out of sight. They ran towards Nora checking her.

”Are you okay, did he hurt you?” 

“No, I didn’t let him.” She assured. They pulled her into a hug. 

“We’re glad you’re okay.” 

“I can handle myself.” She pointed out, though still thinking about what Kylo had said about people using her. 

“I don’t think he’s done.” Finn mentioned. “We’d better get out of here before he tries anything else.” 

They went back to the millennium falcon feeling - uneasy, the whole situation was odd to them. Nora felt deep down Kylo wasn’t done with her, she felt she felt him watching. She looked at Leo and Miko who looked happy to have the family together. She was happy too, she just felt cold. She knew this wasn't over, it was just the beginning. But she was ready for whatever was coming next, they all were. Even if it was unexpected. Finn and Rey expected their children to be preparing to fight against Kylo, but maybe it was just to prepare them to become the warriors they were born to become. Just like them.


End file.
